


keep Going

by Oonomie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Crying, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP without Porn, Restraints, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oonomie/pseuds/Oonomie
Summary: Connor has is hands restrained and is blindfolded, Hank does his best to please Connor and Connor begs for more.





	keep Going

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on my tumblr here: https://oonomie.tumblr.com/
> 
> also if you find any mistakes, please let me how so I can fix them.
> 
> Edit: Fun fact, I don't proof read before posting (I should change that) so I'm fixing up all mistakes now. Still, I just took my medication so I'm a lil outta it, so some mistakes may be lingering around, please shoot me a message if that's the case.

The silk around his wrists were soft to the touch, a blue to match the cerulean on his cheeks, although he could not see it, for the blindfold around his eyes kept this focus on only the hands roaming his body.

Calloused fingers traced up the sides of Connor, lingering ever so slightly on every small mole they passed. Connor couldn't help but shiver as soft peppers of kisses followed after, starting from his hip bone, slightly chapped lips pressing against his stomach, and trailing up towards his chest.

Connor let out a gasp as a tongue flickered against his right nipple, a hand joining to play with his left. Whining as the tongue was replaced with Hank latching his mouth around as he began to suck, swirling his tongue every so often.

His hand pinched at his left nipple, pulling another whine from Connor, Hank's free hand rested on Connor’s thigh, thumb rubbing circles just shy on where he desired it.

“Hnn… Hank, please…” Connor couldn't help his desperate plea.

“Please, what?” Hank stopped all his movements, watching the android below him squirm as he did, moving closer to press a tender kiss on his cheek.

“Please, more.”

“More what?” Connor felt Hank's breath on the shell of his ear.

“Hmmm, don't make me say it.” Connor could feel more thirium rush to his cheeks.

“Well I can't give you more if I don't know exactly what you want.” Hank accentuated his teasing by running his fingers down Connor’s side, and resting both hands on his hips.

“Hank, just, hmmm, please,” Connors please just above a whisper “I need you to touch me.”

Hank's thumb began rubbing circles on Connor’s thigh. “But I am touching you, Con.”

Connor began to squirm, bottom lip quivering and he let out a whine.

“Sorry, Con,” Hank apologised, “too much?”

Connor didn't trust his voice, so all he could do was nod.

“I’m sorry,” Hank began to pepper kisses down Connor's chest, “you are doing so well, Con.”

Lips trailing down Connor's abdomen, towards his navel and going lower with each soft press until Connor could feel Hank’s breath ghost against his leaking dick.

“God, you are pretty everywhere,” being called pretty always made Connor feel weak in the knees, something about being praised made something flutter in his chest.

“Such a pretty cock you have too,” Hank let his tongue run up Connor's length, breaking Connor’s train of thought as he let out a moan. “You're doing so well, being such a good boy for me. Don't cha’ think?”

Connor let out a light hum as he nodded.

Although he couldn't see, he could hear Hank chuckle before he began to take Connor’s tip into his mouth, causing Connor to release a low moan.

Hank began to inch lower, using his tongue to flicker against the underside of the head every so often, until he took Connor down to the base.

Connor could feel his whole body shaking, tugging the restraints above his head, wishing he could run his fingers through Hank’s soft hair.

Hank began to hollow his cheek, bobbing his head and using his tongue to tease the slit at every up movement.

Connor couldn't help but let out inconsistent and rugged moans, only fuelling Hank’s enthusiasm, drawing short and soft gasps from the android.

Hank hummed around his cock, causing Connor to let out a loud moan, bucking his hips, seeking more friction. Hank held him down, pulling off for only a moment.

“Behave now, Con,” the smugness of his tone clearly audible, “I promise I’ll make you feel good.”

All Connor could do was nod, he wanted to tell hank he was already feeling good, but couldn't trust his voice not to crack.

Hank returned to his previous task, still keeping a firm grip on Connor’s hips. Starting slower than his initial pace.

A finger traced around Connor’s entrance, the unexpectedness of it drawing a gasp from him.

“You alright, Con,” Hank questioned, “you want me to stop?”

“Hmm, no,” the reply come out shamefully fast, his voice overlayed with light static cracks, “please, Hank, keep going.”

“As you wish,” and with that, Hank slipped his finger into, Connor’s hole, still baffled by the wonders of modern technology, as androids were self lubricating, something Hank definitely liked taking advantage of, easier to give Connor what he needed right away.

Hank curled his finger and he sped up the bobbing of his head, Connor squealing under him. Hank added another finger, pumping them in and out, slowly, as to get Connor to relax.

Another curl of his fingers caused Connor to scream, static crackling in his throat, he knew he found Connor's sweet spot, and he planned to take full advantage of it.

Repeating his actions, always aiming that spot with inhuman precision, Connor couldn't help but continue shouting with every surge or electricity he felt run through his body.

Connor tried to cover his mouth but felt the ribbon around his wrists restrain him, he was always ashamed of how loud he was, and now he could do anything about it but let those noises seep out of him.

Hank added another finger, all three continuing to hit that spot inside Connor that turned his systems to mush.

“H- Hank, you feel so good, ah,” Connor could feel his thighs shake and abdomen twitch under the pleasure he was receiving.

Hank began to speed up his actions, fingers relentless and head and tongue giving all he had.

“Ahhh, Hank,” Connor warned, “I- I’m gonna…”

Hank didn't let up, taking him down to the hilt, fingers moving faster than Connor thought they possible could.

And with that Connor saw white, screaming with a light crackle in his voice as he emptied himself into Hank's mouth as his self lubrication began to drip out of his abused hole, and Hank kept moving his fingers, milking Connor's orgasm.

His legs still twitching and his back arched as he began to calm down from his high.

Connor felt Hank begin to slow down and pull off.

“No, Hank,” Connor whined.

Hank pulled his mouth off, “you alright, Connor?”

“Hnn, don't stop,” Connor could feel tears in his eyes, “keep going, I need it.”

“Are you sure, Con?” Hank's eyes widened, “You seem pretty sensitive to me.”

“I'm sure, just, please,” whimpered Connor, “I need you to keep going.”

“Hmmm, okay,” Hank was hesitant, “but tell me if it's too much, promise?”

Connor nodded, lips pierced together.

Hank licked up Connor's over sensitive cock, this three fingers slowly moving in him, avoiding that spot that make Connor scream.

“Hank, please, faster,” Connor begged, “like you were doing before.”

“Fucking hell, Connor,” Hake was taken back, “are you sure? You're shaking.”

“Yes, Hank, I need it,” he begged, “please.”

Hank picked up the pace, hesitant at first, easing his way to a faster speed, still unconvinced Connor could handle it.

“Hmmm, Hank, yes, faster,” Connor let out in a sultry moan.

That's all it took to get Hank to return to his brutal pace. His fingers causing Connor to squirm to squirm away from the overstimulation, but resulting him to buck into his warm mouth.

Connor felt so overwhelmed, revealing in the attention but not being able to escape it when it got too much.

He couldn't help but let out a constant stream of moans and cries as he felt his body burn up, the sensations getting so overwhelming he couldn't warn Hank when he reached his peak a second time.

Connor's screams were muted out by the cracks escaping his throat as he shoved his hips into Hank's mouth, emptying himself.

Hank choked slightly on the unexpected thrust, but kept his head down until Connor’s voice died down.

Hanks fingers began their retreat, wiping them on their bed sheets.

“P- ple-” Connor’s voice was nothing but crackle, “mo- mor-”

“Hey, Con,” Hank brought his hands up to Connor’s face, removing his blindfold, “Con, you’re shaking and crying, I don’t think you can handle it.”

Hank unbound Connors hands and pressed his lips against his wrists. Connor couldn’t help but melt under Hanks touch, eyes fluttering shut from the upcoming slumber.

“Maybe some other time” Hank kissed Connor’s forehead, “but now, you should rest.”

“I l- love yo- you,” Connor’s voice still fragile.

“I love you too, con.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda wanna write a bottom Hank fic with lingerie... but I'm lazy.


End file.
